Relaciones Canadá-Países Bajos
|D= |F= Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte share a laugh as they participate in a panel discussion at the Bloomberg Global Business Forum in New York, Wednesday, September 20, 2017. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Adrian Wyld }} Relaciones de Canadá con Países Bajos. Historia Después de la ocupación alemana de los Países Bajos, la familia real holandesa se refugió en Canadá. La princesa Margriet nació en el exilio mientras su familia vivía en Ottawa. La sala de maternidad del Hospital Cívico de Ottawa, en la que nació la Princesa Margriet, fue declarada temporalmente extraterritorial por el gobierno canadiense, lo que permitió que su ciudadanía quedara únicamente influenciada por la ciudadanía holandesa de su madre. Para conmemorar el nacimiento, el Parlamento canadiense voló la bandera holandesa sobre la Torre de la Paz. Esta es la única vez que una bandera extranjera sobrevola el edificio del Parlamento canadiense. Durante 1945, el Primer Ejército Canadiense fue responsable de liberar a los Países Bajos, lo que hicieron a través de batallas como la Batalla del Escalda y la Liberación de Arnhem. La liberación de Randstad, una de las áreas más densamente pobladas del mundo, es especialmente notable porque la población civil de allí aún sufría los terribles efectos del Hongerwinter ('Hungerwinter'). Fue cortado de la comida que estaba disponible en el resto de los Países Bajos. Las fuerzas alemanas en los Países Bajos finalmente se rendirían en Wageningen, el 5 de mayo de 1945, pero no antes de que unos 18,000 civiles holandeses murieran como resultado de la desnutrición y el hambre (las fuerzas aéreas canadienses realizasen desesperadas gotas coordinadas de aire sobre el territorio holandés ocupado en la Operación Manna. En respuesta, los civiles escribieron "¡Gracias Canadienses!" en sus tejados. Inmediatamente después de la rendición, las unidades canadienses pudieron ingresar al Randstad y distribuir rápidamente los suministros de alimentos que tanto necesitaban, lo que hizo que muchos vieran a los canadienses no solo como libertadores sino como salvadores. Este fue un momento extremadamente emotivo tanto para la población holandesa como para los soldados canadienses, y a menudo se lo representa como la base de todas las relaciones modernas. En agradecimiento, los holandeses enviaron decenas de miles de tulipanes (la flor nacional holandesa) a Ottawa. En el año siguiente, la familia real aportó miles también, y otros diez mil anuales desde entonces. Las donaciones se convirtieron en una tradición anual, que culminó en el Festival Canadiense del Tulipán. Visitas estatales La princesa Margriet regresa a Ottawa para asistir al Canadian Tulip Festival en mayo de 2002. En mayo de 1967, la reina Juliana de los Países Bajos visitó Canadá. Del 9 al 17 de mayo de 1988, la Reina Beatriz de los Países Bajos y el Príncipe Claus de los Países Bajos visitaron Canadá. El Rey Willem-Alexander y la Reina Máxima realizaron una visita de estado ampliamente publicitada a Canadá del 27 al 29 de mayo de 2015, recibiendo una muy cálida bienvenida, particularmente en Ontario. Ver también * Relaciones de Canadá * Relaciones de Países Bajos Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Países Bajos Países Bajos Canadá